Thunderstorm: a Giripan oneshot
by infinitytwice
Summary: Random story inspired by a nasty storm that hit a few hours before I posted this. Filled with fluffity stuffs. Human names used, just 'cause I love the name Herakles. Does anyone else find my choice of categories slightly oxymoronic?


Kiku knew he was in for a long night when the first clap of thunder sounded.

_Pochi hates storms…_

And right on cue, he could hear his dog whining just outside his door.

Sighing, he slowly stood up from his work in his office and opened the door to let Pochi in. The dog rocketed into the small room and jumped up onto Kiku's chair, trembling and terrified. Storms were one of the few things that could put the poor dog in such a state; normally, he was very well-behaved and calm.

Kiku lifted Pochi off of the chair for a brief moment as he sat back down, then placed the dog on his lap and did his best to continue working. He had to have this report in to his boss in the morning; Feliciano had called earlier, insisting that Kiku go over to his house for a party or something; he had to prepare a speech for the next world meeting; there was cleaning that needed to be done before summer that he hadn't quite gotten around to yet…

But the storm—and the quivering Pochi in his lap—definitely weren't proving to help him concentrate. Every ten seconds, a clap of thunder that shook his house rang out, making Kiku jump and terrifying Pochi even further. The lamp flickered every time the lightning struck near the house, threatening to go out completely and force Kiku to resort to candlelight.

Eventually, Kiku decided to just give up and stop working for a while. He doubted he could get any more work done now than he could later with fewer distractions—

—_and electricity,_ he noted as the power finally gave in. Pochi began to whine loudly in the sudden darkness.

Busy trying to feel his way to the door without tripping over anything, Kiku didn't immediately notice the footsteps that were coming from the hallway right outside until he had finally found the door and opened it.

A bright flash of lightning lit up the small room, and Kiku gasped as he saw a figure in the doorway. He reflexively slammed the door shut, hoping that the intruder would either leave or be someone he knew.

The latter proved to be true as a familiar voice let out a grunt of pain and said "Kiku, _ouch_…"

"Herakles? What brings you here?"

* * *

"This storm is quite strong," Herakles commented as the Japanese man busied himself with lighting various candles he'd dug out of his kitchen drawers. The nations had resorted to using English to communicate, as neither one was fluent in the other's native tongue.

"Yes, almost unnaturally so." Kiku was troubled, and although he hid it well in his words, Herakles knew his face and his minute expressions well enough to know that the severity of the storm bothered him—or maybe it was the storm itself?

Another loud _crack_ of thunder cut off his next words. Pochi whined loudly; Kiku scooped the small dog into his arms, cradling him closely. "You never answered my question from before, Herakles. Why are you here?"

A shrug, a noncommittal jerk of the head. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Kiku waited expectantly, as if for a more elaborate answer; however, he realized just who he was talking to, and knew he wasn't going to get one. He sighed exasperatedly and lit the very last candle. The room was filled with a warm, flickering light that made it seem smaller than it actually was. "Well, next time you want to visit, please call beforehand so I can make the proper preparations."

"Mmm." Herakles wasn't big on conversation.

A few moments passed in silence, broken only by Pochi's whining and the occasional thunderclap. Kiku was navigating the kitchen in near-darkness, and Herakles was attempting to comfort Pochi and having a difficult time of it (even though he was dealing with the one dog he could stand, it wasn't like he had skills with canine behavior—he only owned cats, after all).

"Herakles, just pick him up. He won't quiet down otherwise."

Kiku's voice was surprisingly close; Herakles looked to his right and saw him standing about two feet away. On a whim, he pulled the much smaller man into his lap and held him close.

"Wha-_Herakles!_" Kiku yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," he replied simply.

The two sat for a few moments, not altogether comfortably. As Herakles was shifting Kiku on his lap, an extremely bright lightning flash was immediately followed by one of the loudest thunderclaps of the night.

The Japanese man jumped and gasped, surprised by the sudden noise. He cringed into the Greek's shoulder as a second and equally loud thunderclap sounded out, making Pochi yelp in fear.

Herakles pressed his lips against the top of his lover's head in a gesture of comfort. "It's just thunder, Kiku," he said quietly. "Relax."

"Ah—I know, Herakles," Kiku said, obviously flustered by the physical contact.

It was at that moment—right when Herakles was about to kiss Kiku again just to see his adorable blush—that Pochi decided to jump up onto his lap.

"Hm?"

Kiku knew Herakles well enough to recognize that simple syllable as a statement of both surprise and disappointment.

"He's still afraid, let him sit there for a while." Kiku's attempt at persuading Herakles to allow his dog on his lap was fruitless, however, for the dog was pushed onto Kiku's thighs a moment later.

"Kiku…"

"Yes?"

Herakles took the opportunity that Pochi had stolen from him a moment ago and quickly met his Kiku's slightly open lips with his own.

"_Mmph_—_HERAKLESWHATWASTHAT?"_

A small smile formed on the Greek's face as he took in the flustered reactions of his love. That adorable blush was spreading across his face, and although his voice claimed to be shocked and disapproving his eyes gave away the fact that he didn't mind it really, even though it really _was_ a surprise.

"_Aishiteru,_ Kiku."

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Proof that I don't write just songfics! It's a miracle!

So the whole "terrified-dog-jumping-everywhere-and-being-a-general-nuisance" thing actually happens to me every time there's a storm. The only difference is, my dog is a morbidly obese Jack Russell terrier who isn't named Pochi.

There was a MASSIVE storm about three hours ago, and I got the inspiration to write this after having my dog jump up in my lap and start whining and stuff. Because, you know, writing about lovers bonding during a thunderstorm TOTALLY isn't overdone and sappy. *shot*

Oh, if you couldn't tell, the point of view kind of switches to Herakles in the second half of the story. I tend to switch around POV's a lot. I mean, A LOT.

Anyway, review if you like it :)


End file.
